By Candlelight
by wytchkat
Summary: An accidental journey to Krynn. Raistlin and Dalamar main charecters.
1. Last battle

Disclaimer: I own only the scattered contents of my mind. All trademaked charecters belong to WOTC,or some one with more money than I. 

Can I get there by candle light,yes,and back again

Chapter one:  
Last Battle (or down the rabbit hole)

James shouted out a warning "Your left! He's on your left!" Brianna turned to look and was crashed into by a large,hairy beast. "Dammit!Get off of me kee!" she yelled at the werewolf,who merly gave her a fangy grin. She rolled to a kneeling position,and scanned the dirt road for where the demon had went. She saw the glint of metal disapearing into the woods,as James and Brandin gave chase. Keebler,in wolf form was aready loping after them,heading into the tree cover. She shook her head,grabbed her staff,and followed the group.

They had been watching this location for a few weeks now. In a place and time where demons, ghosts, and witches(werebeasts,too)were thought to be fantasy only,they had to operate in secret. There was no big organization to back them up,no secert goverment sect,only a small group of friends that had banded together to deal with things that weren't quite "normal". Brianna heard them before she stumbled upon where they had cornered the demon.  
James glanced over at her with his devil-may-care grin,and spoke with a southern tinged drawl "Alright we got 'em in the oven,Now you give 'em a good hot send off " Brianna smiled and stepped foward and began to chant;

"Earth,air,water,fire

heed ye now to my desire

take this spawn of darkness born

back thru the veil that was torn

seal his blackness,dark and deep

place apon him a deep sleep

now I call to open this portal

and let nothing pass that is not mortal!"

The demon,unfourtanatly was one of higher inntelligence and had began to cast a counter-spell as Brianna had started hers;

"Mother darkness,

Father night take this mortal from my sight

send her far to realms unknown

cast her out,from her home

space bend and time unfurl

away shadows,and take this girl!"

The two spells met in a clash of black and grey smoke. James,Brandin and Keebler lost sight of each other and Brianna. Magickal mist clogged their throats and burned their sinuses. The smoke cleared slowly.  
The force of the two magics exploding had caused Keebler to shift back into his normal form of a young man in his twenties. His senses were still superior to the others who he located quickly,all excepect Brianna.  
The three boys looked on,horrified at two blackend places on the earth-one where the demon had been,and the other where Brianna had stood. Not a trace remained of either.

SOMEWHERE ELSE...

Brianna moaned,Goddess,her head really hurt.She moved slightly, the rest of her body didn't feel much better.  
A raspy voice cut into her thoughts,  
"She wakes. Fetch some water"  
Brianna cracked an eye...and promptly screamed.

Before her stood a man in black robes,golden skin,white hair,and hour-glass shaped pupils.  
Now Brianna had read enough to know that standing before her,somehow,was Raistlin Majere.  
She sat up,reached out with one finger,poked him and drew back quickly.  
Raistlin frowned and asked "Were you raised with bad manners,or are you half kender and know no better"  
She bit off her schorching remark as Dalamar returned with the glass of water.  
Descriptions did the elf little justice. He was beautiful,deadly,graceful,stunning... If he had been serving poison in the cup,she would have drank it.  
Brianna shook her head...What the hell...Ok,he looked good but.  
She narrowed her eyes at the elf and quipped "Nice charm spell,so what do you do for a finale,strip?"

Raistlin gave an irrated sigh and waved his hand with a soft spoken "sleep", she resisted for a moment,and then fell back on the bed.  
Raistlin turned to Dalamar "She's not from here.And she can at least detect magick. Contact The Conclave." He turned to go,but paused at the doorway "and Dalamar,If you use a spell on persons unknown in this tower in my care again,well-you won't be able to hide the marks I leave on your face." Raistlin gave a cruel smile and stepped out as he heard Dalamar whisper "yes,_shalafi_".

Okies ,hope you enjoyed,sorry about taking soo long to get to krynn..had to set up the plot. Please r&r. Also forgive spelling,no spell check and can't find the dictionary for all the dragonlance books..and chicken feathers...


	2. Meetings

Own nothing but plot ideas and a pouch of holding... 

Chapter two:Meetings

Tower of High Sorcery,Wayreth

The Heads of The Conclave sat facing Raistlin and Dalamar. Par-Salian spoke first,"So,you found this girl on the Tower steps,and the guardians didn't attack? How did she get through Shoikan grove? And how do you know that she isn't from Ansalon,much less,from nowhere on Krynn? " Justarius and Ladonna waited for an answer.  
Raistlin gave a deep sigh and began to explain in a tone that would have much more been suited to a room of small children,than the leaders of the three robes. "The guardians would only attack if she had tried to enter the Tower,as she was unconsious,that was not their concern,they alerted me to her unconventional arrival.She did not come through Shoikan grove,but fell from a portal that opened above the stairs leading to the Tower. As to how I know that she is from some where far away,say oh...another plane"He paused and began coughing,covered his mouth with a cloth that came away blood stained.He took another moment to rest and spoke again,"Her clothes are very strange. She wears breeches made from a rough blackish material. The shirt appears to be cotton,but a finer blend than I've ever discovered,as well as it must have been made by a master tailor."

Ladonna interjected,"If you are both here,than who is staying with the girl now?" Raistlin responded,"I left her in a spell-locked chamber,and watched over by a spectre." Justarius than felt the need to add his own question," You said that this girl overcame Dalamars' charm spell as well as tried to resiest your sleep spell. Are you sure leaving her unattended was a good idea?" Raistlin considered this for a moment then ordered Dalamar back to the Tower to keep an eye on things.After Dalamar's departure,Raistlin addressed The Conclave,"If I were you, I would send for Elminster of _Fearun_, as he is fond of planescape travel. If we tell him what we've learned of her,he might know where she is from,and if her previous waking state is her normal demenor,how to send her back. I will only tolorate her presence in my Tower for a short time,as she is a thing of intrest and needs to be studied. Once I have gained what information I seek,her welcome will be short lived,as fish and guests start to smell badly after three days."

Tower of High Sorcery,Palanthas

Brianna had been pacing the room like a caged tiger. She had already inspected all of the rooms odds and ends,books,as well as looking out the window,checked the walls for secret passages,and tried the door numerous times. Of course she found she was locked in. Now knowing she was in Raistlin's Tower-what was the point of trying to escape-so something could eat her-no thank you. She stayed put in the room,and had worked up to a terrible temper by the time Dalamar materialized in the room.

She spun on the elf with a viciousness that he hadn't expected. "What the hell do you mean by locking me up in a room alone? Did you know that you failed to even leave me any water?What if I'd had to go to the bathroom,what then huh? I may be your prisoner,but that is no reason to mistreat me so." By now Brianna's tirade had given way to a trembling bottom lip and she felt tears stinging the backs of her eyes. Dalamar regarded her with a coolness born of hearing those of a higher society yell and berate him. Who did this girl think she was?A Princess? Dalamar bowed to her mockingly,and said,"Forgive me,_Lasa_.Your comfort should have been seen to more throughly." Brianna looked at him hard and said," My name is not lah-sah,it's Brianna Gatehouse." She paused and looked at him miserably," and I know who you are,what I don't know is what I'm doing here. Do you know ",she spoke the last softly and looked up at him, "Dalamar?"  
It was Dalamar's turn to look very suprised, who was this girl?

A/N: Points awarded and honorible mention to the first one who knows what _Lasa_ means. Just to let you know Elminster is a cuddley/bad-ass cross of Par-Salian and Fizban,from another Plane,Has his own cult following in Forgotten Realms,I hear. Please feel free to ask any questions,I promise I will answer the intelligent ones on footnotes.


	3. Warnings and words

Looks in pouch...some Dragonlance books,a ring of elven make,Dragon orb.  
no still don't own thease things,but my ideas are mine. 

Chapter Three: Warnings and words

Dalamar regained his composure. The girl must have heard his _Shalafi _call him by name. He knew how to manipulate others and decided to call her bluff,as he was in no mood for games. He kept his face void of emotion and ask " So tell me,_Lasa_,what is it you think you know about where you are and who I am?" Brianna was getting angry. If Raistlin was Master of the Tower,than Dalamar was just an apprentice still. He couldn't help her get home,she was going to need Raistlin for that. She kept her voice even,but the annoyance she felt leaked through. " I am on krynn,on Ansalon,Near Palanthas,In the Tower of High Sorcery.The master is Raistlin. You will be one day,but as of now you're second best-I need your master,not you. "

Dalamar,who was known for keeping his cool,lost it. He moved foward so quickly that she could not avoid him grasping her hard on the upper arm,and jerking her up by it. His face was mere inches from hers when he growled in a smooth low tone, "Twice you have abused me with your words,_Lasa_,but the next time I will show you why I deserve as much respect as my _Shalafi_." He let her go just as quckly with a shove backwards. Brianna fell to the floor,and looked up at the dark elf. She stayed silent and had enough sense to be afraid. Dalamar cast a cold look at her,than teleported from her room to his own chambers. All Brianna knew was she was glad he'd left.

Brianna was sitting on her bed when Raistlin walked into the room without knocking. She was fixing to make a comment on this action,when her arm gave a painful throb. She kept quite and waited for him to speak,not wanting to find out what a lesson in respect from raistlin would cost her. Raistlin's voice was soft and raspy,"Come along,I have some questions to ask you." She went to push herself off the edge of the high bed and pain shot through her injured arm,causing her to cry out. Raistlin walked over to her,his eyes narrowing slightly. "I believed I checked you over for injuries upon your arrival. " She had clapped her hand over the telling red marks that Dalamar had left,as soon as she could,trying to hide them.

Raistlin gently,but firmly pulled her hand away. His flesh was hot to the touch. She saw his lips narrow into a thin line as he examined the mark. She closed her eyes,feeling very badly.She remembered what he had done to the apprentice with his hand,wounds that would never heal. What punishment had she brought on the Dark Elf? Raistlin commented tonelessly that he had some herbs that would take away the swelling and lessen the bruising,and motioned for her to follow. She knew that this was not the end of things.

Raistlin's study

Raistlin sat behind his desk and examined Brianna like a bug in a jar. She shifted about uncomfortably under his odd gaze. "Tell me about yourself-who are you,how old you are, where you come from, amd how you came to be here." Raistlin demanded,than sat waiting for an answer. She picked up a glass of wine sitting on the table next to her took a sip and began to speak, " My name is Brianna,I'm 25 years old. My home base is Earth. I'm a witch and I fight.. ," Here she paused,serching for the right words,"I fight to keep a balance and keep people who know nothing about Dark Stuff safe." Raistlin gave her a wry smile,"Sounds very noble.That doesn't explain how you got here." Brianna took another sip of courage. "I was spell-sent into a portal by a demon I was trying to banish." She met Raistlin's gaze head on. "I want to go home,can you help me?"

It was at this moment a soft knock came on the study door. Raistlin spoke sharply "Enter." Dalamar stepped into to room with a small bowl and a narrow length of clean white cloth. Raislin's gave a small twisted smile to his apprentice " Our guest has hurt her arm. Apply the poultice to it and bind it up for her." Dalamar's answer was almost a whisper, "Yes,_Shalafi_."

He knelt next to Brianna and rubbed the arm he'd hurt with a cooling cream. His voice was rueful as he spoke in a whisper to her,"Forgive me,_Lasa_,I truely reget hurting you.Physical violence is not my way." She let her blue-grey eyes meet his own dark almond ones. They gave nothing away. She looked ashamed. "I'm sorry,Dalamar. This is your home and I was mean. I should of treated you with more respect and not like a servant." His hand was binding her arm with the bandage,she covered his hand with her own. "I'll forgive if you will." She gave him a small smile. He hesitated,then retuned it,"Agreed." he answered back. Once he finished,Raistlin dismissed him,as he left he ask Brianna "You seem to be attracted to my apprentice." Brianna,not thinking said " Yeah,but He's not human. I don't date outside my species."

Dalamar had been standing outside the door and had heard every word.

A/N: Does this girl know how to put her foot in her mouth or what? Bet that will come back to bite her on the-well you get it. Thank you to my two reviewers,Pen D. fox and dee. If you are confused,email me and I will try and iron out the wrinkles. To the one who discovers what Lasa means there will be a cameo in the story,Good Luck-please review!


End file.
